


Sunkissed

by forsitvenire



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sunday mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsitvenire/pseuds/forsitvenire
Summary: He probably wouldn’t admit it now, but Sunday mornings used to be Shaw’s favourite.
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Sunkissed

First thing that his brain-fogged brain registers is warmth. 

He’s reluctant to open his eyes; his muscles are still locked in the semi-dreaming state, sluggish to respond to his mind’s commands, but he can still sense the soft rays of pale, morning sunlight against his closed eyelids. 

Second thing that his brain, sort of absently, catches on is the chilliness of the air around him. He shivers slightly, feeling the goosebumps rise all over his body, gradually forcing him into a more conscious state with every passing second. 

Mathias inhales deeply and stretches his muscles, his body shifting gracefully in the smooth, linen sheets, and he feels them drag against his exposed skin pleasantly. He’s trying to pinpoint where does the warmth come from, as the weird, somewhat internal sensation is now especially prominent against the cool morning air. His thoughts come to a halt momentarily, as he reaches beside him across the bed, but finds no resistance, no solid, familiar body that, as he suspected at first, was most likely to be the source. He huffs out, confused and slightly annoyed, and tries to follow the trail of warmth inside of him, only to realise with a brief startle, that the sensation’s increasing in rhythm of his own, slowly speeding up, heartbeat. 

His brain finally catches on and his eyes fly open at once, and he can’t help the soft groan that escapes his throat at the revelation. 

He lifts himself off the bed, leaning back onto his elbows, as he quickly realizes that his legs are firmly pinned in place by a warm, unrelenting, but nevertheless familiar weight. He’s trying to focus his gaze onto the figure between his thighs, but it’s hard to get his eyes to accept the amount of light around him, especially after so many hours of having them closed. His brain is still swirling with sleepiness, trying frantically to process everything that’s happening, but the output still feels somewhat muffled, ethereal, as if he still was dreaming. 

Edwin’s dark, messy hair and equally dark eyes are a stark contrast against his pale skin and the sunlight streaming into the room from the window behind him. He’s looking up at Mathias through his eyelashes, and his eyes seem to be almost glimmering; Mathias can see the smirk in them, even though the other man’s mouth is effectively occupied with something else at that moment. 

Edwin licks tentatively, languidly, along his half-hardened length for the last time, then places a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the inside of his thigh, before finally pulling back slightly. 

“I was almost starting to worry that you were going to sleep through the entirety of it,” Edwin tells him, the smirk now audible in his voice as well. His mouth is still hovering mere inches above Mathias’ stirring cock, close enough that when he spoke, Mathias could feel his hot breath over the delicate skin.

The warmth he felt before has now spread all over his body like some sort of thick, viscous liquid. It’s seeped slowly into his every nook and corner, making itself at home inside his bones. It’s a feeling that’s still new to him, that he’s still not entirely accustomed to, but he’s already managed to notice that it’s only present when Edwin’s in close proximity, and so he’s begun to associate it and everything that it brought with exactly the same reactions that Edwin’s presence invoked in him. The sense of safety, mostly, and being at peace as well - so even though he’s been taught all his life to approach unfamiliar things with caution, this time, however, he welcomes the feeling with some sort of relief. 

“You should’ve woken me up, then,” Mathias says, voice still thick with sleep. 

He rubs the back of his hand against his eyes, trying to wipe away the clinging, sticky remains of exhaustion from the previous night and day, as well as half-heartedly attempt to hide the blush that’s slowly started to bloom across his cheeks and down his neck, towards his pale chest. He thinks briefly, that he should’ve probably already got used to it at this point, considering how far they’ve both ventured into their relationship. But no matter how hard he tried, everytime Edwin’s hands were on him, his body still reacted purely on its own, stubbornly refusing to submit to his will, and there’s very little he could consciously do about it. 

“And what do you think I’m doing right now,” Edwin deadpans. He bites gently into the soft flesh of Mathias’ inner thigh, and the long strands of his raven hair slide down to tickle the skin there. 

Mathias laughs breathily - a soft, airy sound, despite the subtle sting that accompanies the pressure of Edwin’s teeth. He feels the other man smile slightly against his thigh, as soon as he’s done smothering the bite with a tender press of his tongue. 

“I mean, properly.”

Edwin shifts a little between his thighs and leans in again, to nuzzle at the side of his cock. He follows the affectionate gesture with a broad lick, from root to tip. A small, soft smile pulls at his lips again, when he feels Mathias shiver under his touch, as the chilly air touches the wet, sensitive skin in the wake of Edwin’s tongue. “Is this proper enough for you?” 

A soft, affirmative hum is all the gets from Mathias in return, so he wills his jaw to relax and opens his mouth to take him in entirely. 

Mathias exhales sharply somewhere above him, as Edwin’s mouth around him feels almost scorching. A soft sigh escapes his throat soon after, when Edwin strokes his tongue across the base of his cock and it’s almost too much all of the sudden - too hot, too wet, too tight, and Mathias reaches forward subconsciously to touch and anchor himself down in some way.

He pushes a couple of loose, messy strands of black hair off Edwin’s forehead and tucks them behind his ear, struggling to keep the movement of his hand steady. He grazes his fingertips over Edwin’s stretched jaw, and sighs shakily as he feels the muscles there strain under his touch. He moves his hand upwards then, stroking softly across Edwin’s sharp cheekbone with his knuckles. 

Edwin leans into the touch eagerly, but it’s not enough to distract him from the hard length in his mouth. He has Mathias almost entirely in and his nose is pressed into the short-trimmed, auburn hair above the other man’s pubic bone, trying to force in the remaining couple of inches.

The firm press of Edwin’s tongue against the underside of Mathias’ cock elicits another soft moan from him, and his hand shifts a little on its own accord, as the hold of his fingers tightens for a second. 

Edwin hums around his throbbing cock in approval, and lifts one of his hands to cover Mathias’ own and move it backwards even more, until Mathias catches on and weaves his fingers properly through his hair, and his palm cups the back of his skull gently. 

He’s not applying any sort of pressure, just keeps his hand there, as steady as he’s able to, despite his trembling muscles. He breathes out, trying to get himself together, and flexes his fingers slowly to stroke his blunt fingernails across Edwin’s scalp in an attempt to distract himself from the way Edwin’s tongue swirls around the head of his cock. 

Edwin slides both of his hands under Mathias’ thighs, pressing his palms between the linen and the heated skin. He eventually manages to grasp his ass firmly, and he lifts Mathias’ hips in a rough, impatient manner, trying to get him as deep as he possibly can. He’s breathing in deep through his nose, and the way he exhales against the skin of his lower abdomen makes Mathias shiver, despite his best efforts to keep still. 

It’s getting too much and it’s happening way too quickly, but the way Edwin’s holding him, the way he’s almost trying to _devour_ him whole, makes something primal stir deep inside his gut. A stifled groan escapes him when he feels Edwin’s throat contract around his length, trying to accommodate him, and he presses the back of his other hand against his lips to muffle any further sounds.

But Edwin digs his fingers into his backside, as some sort of a impatient encouragement, hard enough until it’s almost on the edge of painful. He opens his eyes to look straight at Mathias’, and there’s so much intent there, so much _need_ , that Mathias obliges him without any more thought. He tightens his hold in Edwin’s hair just a bit more, which almost immediately results in his dark green eyes fluttering shut again. 

Mathias flexes his pelvis cautiously, as much as the position allows him, and after a brief pause to collect himself, he thrusts shallowly into the tight heat of Edwin’s throat. 

The black-haired man moans around him, but takes everything Mathias is giving him without any more complaint. Mathias can see how much he’s enjoying himself too, and it makes the warmth flare up deep inside of him even more, as he takes in the way Edwin’s own hips move against the sheets, desperately seeking friction, almost in time with Mathias’ shallow thrusts.

His head falls backwards and every single fiber of his muscles suddenly feel so loose that he struggles to force them into continuous movement. He thrusts in weakly a couple more times, until Edwin let’s go of him abruptly and presses his hips down, firm and rough. He removes his mouth from around Mathias’ length and takes a deep, long breath. 

“Light,” Edwin growls, his voice low and rough, “you’re impossible.”

He wipes messily the excess saliva and precome smeared all over his mouth with the back of his hand, and for some reason, the action seems so dirty to Mathias that he feels himself blushing anew, despite his own actions from just mere seconds ago. 

Edwin shifts between his thighs again, trying to adjust himself, and reaches down between his legs to grasp his own cock and stroke it roughly. Mathias watches his every move with wide open eyes, refusing to blink, afraid to even breathe, in case he was to miss out on even the smallest of details. He bites down hard onto his lower lip, struggling not to come right away just from the view and the sheer idea that Edwin’s in this state because of _him_.

Edwin lowers his head and rests his forehead against Mathias’ flat stomach, and Mathias feels him sigh against his skin. His hand slows down a little, but he doesn’t entirely cease the movement yet. Mathias untangles his fingers and runs them through his hair affectionately, making an even worse mess of it. Edwin nuzzles into his palm anyways. 

“Do you want to…?” Mathias starts quietly, but he doesn’t bother to finish the question. It’s kind of obvious at this point. He trails his hand down the side of Edwin’s face, pressing lightly at his chin with his fingers, encouraging him to lift his head a little and look up.

But Edwin just shakes his head instead. He lifts his other hand and takes Mathias’ wrist, to place it back in his hair. Mathias kindly follows his silent request, and he starts to comb the black strands with his fingers, while scratching his head softly, as if he’d pet a cat curled on his lap. 

“No,” Edwin says after a while, and sighs again. He lifts his head a little from Mathias’ stomach and moves lower, to press his nose into the soft skin at the juncture of his hip and thigh. He breathes in deeply. “Maybe later.” 

He then proceeds to nuzzle his entire face there, and Mathias notices that the hand between his legs has become still, and that he’s gripping the base of his cock in a shaky, but nevertheless firm hold instead. “Want you to come in my mouth, now.”

Mathias lets out a half-broken moan when Edwin’s words reach him, and his own length throbs painfully against his lower abdomen. His arms give up under him and he falls back onto the bed, both of his hands flying forward to frame Edwin’s head. He keeps him in place between his shaking fingers, light enough so that Edwin can move freely or even push himself away, if he wants to, but Edwin yields under his hold anyways. 

“Don’t hold back,” Mathias half-registers Edwin’s strained voice, and all his thoughts are promptly evaporated when Edwin dives in and swallows him whole in one smooth movement. His hands slide under Mathias again, and he spreads his fingers across his backside just like before, hoisting his hips up firmly to allow them both a wider range of movement. 

Mathias feels himself drowning in the sensation; the heat of Edwin’s mouth, the wetness of his tongue, the rhythmic pulse of his throat squeezing him with every thrust, the soft, barely-there graze of his teeth over the base of his cock as he takes him in with newfound determination, his fingers digging painfully into his skin - it all makes it harder and harder for him to stay in control of his own body.

He’s breathing loudly, shallowly, every inhale suddenly seeming like a conscious effort, and just _lets_ lets Edwin push him deeper and deeper into his throat. He slides his hands lower, to grip the hair around the base of Edwin’s skull firmly for leverage, as he tries to thrust up to meet the movement of his mouth. 

Edwin groans around him; a low, guttural, needy sound, and one glance is enough for Mathias to tell how much he’s struggling. His own cock is almost purplish between his legs, dripping heavy beads of precome, and he’s pushing his hips helplessly against the sheets, in an attempt to relieve himself in some way. 

Mathias has managed to get some more leverage by placing one of his feet against the bed and pushing his hips upwards, and he pours all of his remaining focus and strength into fucking into Edwin’s throat slowly, roughly in the most even and conscious manner he’s able to provide. 

And then Edwin moans brokenly around him, the sound vibrating across Mathias’ entire body, and he wrenches roughly one of his hands from under him, to reach frantically between his legs and jerk himself off in quick, jittery movements. 

Mathias’ barely holding himself together at this point, and the sounds Edwin’s making, broken, muffled, desperate sounds, in addition to the sight of white spilling between his fingers and dripping onto the sheets between them is enough to tip him over the edge as well. 

He comes with a groan, fingers tugging at Edwin’s hair, keeping him close. He feels Edwin seal his mouth tightly over the base of his twitching cock, his throat working around it, swallowing every drop of his release. 

He untangles his fingers from Edwin’s scalp and lets them drop down onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He feels overwhelmed, utterly boneless, unable to even push Edwin away, as he sucks softly at his oversensitive, softening length, until he finally lets it slip from his mouth. 

Edwin eases himself down between his legs, and rests his forearm across his stomach. He props his chin there, and looks up at Mathias with heavy-lidded gaze, the expression on his face deeply content and relaxed, with a glint of pride visible in his still-dark eyes. 

Mathias meets his gaze, channeling silent gratitude and affection through it. He reaches forward again, to cup the side of Edwin’s face and run his thumb across his swollen, reddened lower lip, wiping away the wetness. 

“Good morning,” Edwin says, his voice hoarse, but the tone still impossibly soft, and Mathias’ heart skips a beat inside his chest at that.

“Indeed,” he replies right back, unable to keep the slight smile off his lips; a subconscious reaction to the soft grin that’s already forming across Edwin’s face. 

Edwin pushes himself off his stomach and leans down to place a tender kiss to Mathias’ thigh again, then to his lower abdomen, just below his belly button, before he finally moves his entire body up, to stretch alongside him’. Their faces are close enough so that their noses are almost touching, and they lie like that for a couple of moments, just taking each other in and enjoying the closeness. 

Mathias is the first one to break, and he leans forward to kiss Edwin. He feels the other man grin against his mouth, and it’s impossibly soft and sweet, entirely devoid of the primal want that surged between them just moments ago. 

Edwin sighs when they finally part, and he regards Mathias with one last affectionate look, before his eyes flutter close. 

“You don’t have anywhere to be today, right,” he asks, but it doesn’t really sound like a question. 

“Right,” Mathias agrees, slightly amused, but reciprocating the affection anyways. 

“Good.”

Edwin puts his arms around his shoulders and tugs him closer to himself, until Mathias’ head is tucked under his chin, and his cheek rests comfortably against Edwin’s slightly prominent collarbone. 

“Stay for a bit more, then?” Edwin mumbles somewhere above him, his face pressed into Mathias’ auburn hair. 

And Mathias can only voice out a muffled _mhhhhmm_ before he feels sleep already overtaking him, as he lies nestled safely into the warmth of Edwin’s broad arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "I should be studying but I wrote this instead", sigh. I made myself sad when writing the rest of the Vanshaw series, so I had to write this aswell to make myself feel better.
> 
> Pleaaaseee tell me if you find any mistakes, English is not my native language. (Also pls tell me anything you want about this, I honestly live for feedback).
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://xcosmicreaver.tumblr.com/).


End file.
